


Kata

by catfishkid



Series: After Hours [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Friendship, Johnny is a total babe, Possible pre slash, bonding over karate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishkid/pseuds/catfishkid
Summary: Daniel knows that Johnny could be a lot more than just amazing if only he focused. Luckily Miyagi-Do karate was for (almost) everyone. So he teaches him kata. Post s3.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: After Hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189649
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Kata

**Author's Note:**

> After my other little one shot with these two I’ve been inspired to write more and make a little series about them bonding outside of their lessons. I do ship these two but don’t know what I want to do with them in this series but there will be cute moments no matter how you look at it :)

Johnny knew that Daniel was there, but that didn’t stop Daniel from watching anyway. Without faltering Johnny let loose a flurry of punches on the punching bag.

Since their alliance Daniel had found himself watching Johnny more and more. During lessons, after lessons, the odd occasion when they’d turn up here out of hours to train, he was transfixed. Not in a pervy weird way, he’d only watch him when he was training nothing else. Johnny was was a one man show displaying power and brute force. Daniel was glad he wasn’t that punching bag, he knew exactly what it felt like to be on the other ends of those fists and arguably that was when Johnny was in his prime, at his fittest.

Although it would be unfair to say he wasn’t fit now, for a man in his fifties who’d abused his body with alcohol and god knows what else, he showed minimal signs of wear. Or maybe he was just a lot better at hiding the random aches and pains than Daniel was.

Just then Johnny inflicted a series of devastating kicks to the lunch bag ending with an impressive spinning roundhouse kick. The way he ended it though was sloppy, Daniel was certain if he’d managed to block or dodge that kick he’d easily get the upper hand after with how Johnny’s current stance had left himself painstakingly open.

Johnny let anger get the better of him, that was his problem. Mr Miyagi had told him as much after the All Valley in ‘84. In fact and his Sensei had gone as far to say that even with the most basic defensive techniques on a calm and focused Johnny the fight may have ended much differently.

He watched for about another minute whilst Johnny’s punches got harder and harder yet his form got sloppier and sloppier. He was angry, really angry, that much was clear.

“Johnny,” Daniel called from the doorway and he was met with a glare. “Give the bag a break wont ya, he’s done nothing to you.” He tried to joke but Johnny didn’t even roll his eyes. He just marched up to Daniel, his fists clenched, brow furrowed. When he stopped they were almost face to face, a mere inch between them.

Daniel didn’t move, no sudden movements, he didn’t think Johnny wanted to fight but was always best not to push it when it came to this hot head. So he just stood there ready for whatever Johnny’s next move would be. The taller man’s chest rose and deflated visibly and his hot breath assaulted Daniel’s face. But nothing happened, his fists quickly unclenched, features softened and he glanced down between them.

“For me?” He asked.

Daniel also looked down, he forgot he was clutching a can of coke. He wasn’t really a soda man but his sweet tooth had been niggling lately and so he’d picked this up on the way. He really wanted it, but instead handed it over to Johnny. “For you.”

“Thanks man.” Johnny stepped back, cracked open the can and impressively downed the contents, tossing it to the side once empty. “Don’t nag, I’ll pick it up when I go inside.”

Daniel frowned, he didn’t nag.

“You know sometimes LaRusso I think you should take a picture, it’ll last longer. You’re always watching me you creeper.”

Daniel frowned even more he wasn’t a creeper. “Look seeing as we’re working together now I think it would be constructive if we tried to learn off each other. I’m simply just admiring the way that you train.”

“Yeah sure that’s all you’re admiring.” Johnny flashed him a charming smile and winked before going back to punching the bag.

“Hey,” Daniel spluttered. What was that supposed to mean. “What’s got you so worked up anyway?”

“Why’d you think LaRusso?” 

Stupid question really, Daniel knew why. That sat here and discussed it not that long ago, it wasn’t just Robby going off to train with Kreese though. Even when they were teenagers Johnny had been angry at everything. Kreese may have brought out the worst in him, but there was definitely underlying issues. Johnny had touched on the subject before about having a shit step father. He and Daniel were more alike than either of them would admit out loud, both having single mom’s doing their best for their kids. Years and years Daniel wouldn’t loved his mom to marry a rich man like Johnny’s did, but now Daniel was thankful he’d never been put in a such a situation. His mom and Mr Miyagi had been all he needed and he wasn’t doing too bad as a result. Johnny on the other hand, yeah he was a dick, but giving the shitty role models he had he could’ve turned out a lot worse.

“I want to show you something Johnny.” Now Daniel was approaching him, it was a stupid idea but part of him wanted to help. Miyagi-Do karate was for everyone, even people like Johnny. Maybe this could be of benefit to him both inside and outside the dojo.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, he was clearly curious though as he left the punching bag alone and stood opposite Daniel. Daniel took a deep breath, knowing that he was probably going to get called a pussy for this. He stretched his arms above his head and then to the sides as he begun to demonstrate one of his favourite katas. Unfortunately he didn’t get very far.

“Fucks sake, not this relaxed breathing pansy crap.”

“Johnny!” Daniel said almost to harshly, he cleared his throat and adjusted his tone. “How can we expect the kids to incorporate both our techniques if we can’t even learn from each other?”

Johnny opened his mouth, as if he was about to protest but instead he just sighed. “This is one of those kata things right?”

“Yes it is,” Daniel his mouth giving away the faintest hint of a smile. He had seen Johnny watching the kids practise and then trying to imitate them in his own time when he hadn’t realised Daniel was watching so, insults aside, he was confident that the man would be willing to at least try. “It’s great for muscle memory, focus and trust me it helps with other techniques, no brute force required. In fact kata helped me beat Barnes in ‘85.”

“Karates bad boy?” Johnny scoffed. “What a loser he was.”

“That’s something we can both agree on.” Perhaps Miyagi-Do was for everyone apart from Barnes, Kreese and Terry Silver. Johnny he could work with though. “Okay so watch me and then we’ll do it together.”

Johnny nodded and did what he was told, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes on Daniel as he went through the sequence of moves. He was unsure why, but suddenly he felt nervous being watched. Maybe it was because Johnny was harder to impress than a bunch of kids, maybe he just really wanted Johnny to like this. He didn’t know, but he got on with it. He was pleasantly surprised there was no smart talk once he’d finished.

“Seems easy,” Johnny said confidently. He wiped the sweat off his face with his tank top and momentarily Daniel didn’t know where to look as he exposed his stomach, but it didn’t stop there. Johnny took the thing off entirely. Did he have to do that right here? And did he have to be you know so fit. He wasn’t super ripped like high school anymore but clearly this man had never seen an ounce of body fat in his life. Daniel hadn’t exactly let himself go, but he was still skinny in comparison, even at his 25 year old self who hit his peak in terms of working out and building muscle would struggle to compete with this fifty something year old.

Also, did he shave, perhaps wax his chest or something? Johnny Lawrence didn’t seem like the type of guy to manscape but god damn it was smooth.

“You sure you don’t want that picture?”

“Wh-what, no.” Daniel shook his head. “Just do you have to do that you’re sweaty and it’s gross.”

“Too manly for you LaRusso?”

Daniel just rolled his eyes, what he was surprised at though was the lack of tattoos Johnny had, unless there was one on his back or somewhere else he couldn’t see. But Johnny definitely struck him as the sort of person that would have something tacky like the Cobra Kai logo on his pecs. Daniel didn’t say this out loud though, not wanting to give Johnny the satisfaction of knowing he was, in some sense of the words, checking him out.

“I know you have some personal vendetta against breathing but keep it smooth and steady just like your movements.”

“Whatever,” Johnny muttered. 

They bowed at each other and then begun.

The first handful of tries Johnny messed up a some point and it was clear he was getting pissed off, he didn’t say anything though, taking a deep breath and continuing. By the sixth run through he could imitate Daniel perfectly and on the eight and ninth times Daniel just watched him go through it by himself.

“Again,” Daniel found himself requesting each time Johnny finished.

For all his faults Johnny was amazing when it came to karate anyone could see that. If he’d had a teacher like Mr Miyagi perhaps he’d be unstoppable, or then again maybe in some twisted way Cobra Kai had helped him learn how to utilise his strength in away Miyagi-Do just wouldn’t have been able to do.

His ability to adapt to a something completely out of his comfort zone after being set in his ways for thirty six years was admirable. Daniel found himself wanting to bring the best out of him and in return he wanted the same. He did say they should learn from _each other_ after all. He just wasn’t sure though if he was ready to ask Johnny to teach him anything though just yet. He’d replayed the fight with Kreese a thousand times in his head, the knowing look he’d exchanged with Johnny, the fear in Kreese’s eyes knowing what came next. If Miguel and Sam hadn’t shown up, well that didn’t matter because they did and whatever might’ve happened didn’t. He just didn’t need any more anger at the moment not like Johnny needed the calm.

“So this little dance show is the secret to karate inner peace?” Johnny asked, picking up his tank top to wipe his face again.

“Something like that.”

“You think old man Miyagi would mind you teaching his techniques to a guy like me?”

“Not at all, in fact I think he’d be quite pleased if he saw us here together today like this.” 

They exchanged looks that spoke volumes and then Johnny started laughing to himself. “Well at least you didn’t have me painting the fence like you work those little slaves of yours.”

“Now that would be a sight.”

“Yeah you saying you want to see me get all hot doing your chores LaRusso?” Johnny winked at him for the second time that day and stretched his arms behind his head in what seemed to be gun show just for him. Again impressive for a guy in his fifties but no Daniel was not checking him out yet and he couldn’t quite voice that his cheeks started burning.

“Knew it, unfortunately for you I prefer blondes.” Johnny paused to think. “And Carmen not blonde, but still an absolute babe.”

Miguel’s mom, Daniel remembered her, she was lovely. Almost too lovely for someone like Johnny. They never really spoke about these things though so it was a mystery if they were still together. That was a question for another day. Johnny had made us way inside mumbling something about a shower before the kids turned up.

Daniel couldn’t help himself, he’d forgot to look when practising the kata, but now his question was answered. Johnny Lawrence didn’t have a snake or any other stupid tattoos on his upper body.

As he was about to head inside himself Daniel noticed the coke can out of the corner of his eye, of course Johnny was never going to throw it away. Even though it wasn’t funny, he couldn’t help but laugh to himself. If anything he knew that Mr Miyagi would’ve been amused to say the least at the pair of them actually working together.


End file.
